For an organic semiconductor device, when an interlayer insulating film and a gate insulating film are formed on source electrodes, drain electrodes and an organic semiconductor layer, contact holes and the like may be formed on the insulating film by photolithography. As a method of forming an insulating film having contact holes and the like, for example, a method may be mentioned in which a photosensitive resin composition containing a crosslinkable fluororesin, a crosslinking agent, a photoinitiator and a solvent is applied to source electrodes, drain electrodes and an organic semiconductor layer, the solvent is removed, and an insulating film having contact holes and the like is formed by photolithography.
As a photosensitive resin composition for forming an insulating film, for example, a photosensitive resin composition containing a fluororesin having a hydroxy group, a compound having a cyclic ether structure (such as an oxetane ring structure), a photo cation polymerization initiator and a fluorinated solvent has been proposed (Example in Patent Document 1).